


Cake

by AgreedEquation



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4484339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgreedEquation/pseuds/AgreedEquation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place after the 2nd day of the third test, after Jimmy got injured. Alastair shows up at his room with some birthday cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Trying out a different pairing here, hope you like it.) Thanks to [kutubiyya](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kutubiyya/pseuds/kutubiyya) for getting me into this pairing!

Alastair hadn’t been too sure of himself when he went knocking on Jimmy’s door. The injury Jimmy had sustained earlier that day guaranteed that he would be grumpier than usual. But Alastair reasoned with himself that it was Jimmy’s birthday and everyone deserved a bit of cake on his or her birthday, even if they had just sustained an injury that would keep them from playing the next Ashes test.

“Who is it?” Jimmy shouted at the door. He wasn’t going to get up from his bed for just anyone.

“Ali,” Alastair shouted back. He hoped he didn’t attract too much attention. The last thing he needed was more people coming over to Jimmy’s room. He knew that Jimmy loathed it when people saw him when he was injured or sick; he hated the idea of anyone thinking he was weak. “Let me in.”

Jimmy carefully got up. Alastair’s endless patience meant he would probably wait outside the room the entire night if he made him. He slowly made his way to the door and opened it. “What do you want?” He instantly regretted speaking to Alastair like this; he was only coming over to make him feel better. “Sorry,” he quickly muttered as he stepped aside to let the other man enter. “Not in a good mood.” He sat back down on his bed, leaning back against some propped up pillows.

“Figured as much,” Alastair replied with a nod. “I brought you some cake.” He showed Jimmy a slice of cake with a single candle on top. “Happy birthday.”

Alastair’s kindness managed to wriggle a small smile from Jimmy. “Another reminder I’m getting old. You didn’t have to do that, my body took care of that today,” he said. He had meant it as a joke, but it came out sounding bitter and disappointed.

“Does it still hurt a lot?” Alastair asked. He put the cake down on the bedside table and sat down on the edge of the bed.

“The painkillers are starting to lose their effect, but it’s manageable.” Jimmy tried to reach out for the cake, but the movement caused a sharp pain in the muscles in his side. “Did you really have to put it all the way over there?”

“Sorry.” Alastair picked the plate back up and removed the candle from the cake. He hadn’t lit it, afraid that by the time he had reached Jimmy’s room, the molten candle wax would have ruined the cake. “Need some help with that?” He separated a small piece of the cake with the fork and brought it to Jimmy’s mouth.

“No choo-choo train?” Jimmy asked, raising an eyebrow. He kept his lips pressed together, challenging Alastair.

Alastair laughed and shook his head. “Forget it, I’m not doing that.”

“Then you’ll have to find another way to persuade me to eat,” Jimmy suggested and then he licked his lips.

“Or I could just eat it myself.”

“Eat the birthday boy’s cake?” Jimmy shook his head and made a disapproving tutting noise. “You wouldn’t dare.”

Alastair led the piece of cake to his own mouth, slowly, keeping his eyes focused on Jimmy. “Last chance,” he said, the cake only an inch away from his lips.

Jimmy wrapped his fingers around Alastair’s wrist and forced his hand to move back towards his own mouth. He wrapped his lips around the fork and then let go of Alastair’s wrist. “Mmm… this is good.” He slowly chewed on the cake, savoring it as long as he could.

“Is it? It was the only piece of cake left in the kitchen,” Alastair told Jimmy. “The boys ate your birthday cake, so I had to go on a little mission to get my hands on this.”

“Bastards.” Jimmy shook his head in amusement and then he scooted to the side of the bed. “Come on. Sit down with me and we’ll share.”

Alastair kicked off his shoes and sat down next to Jimmy, resting the plate on his lap. He tasted the cake and had to agree with Jimmy: it was delicious.

When they had finished the cake, they sat in silence for a while, Jimmy leaning his head on Alastair’s shoulder. He was happy that Alastair had stopped by, otherwise he probably would have been wallowing in self-pity for the rest of the night.

“Stay with me tonight?” Jimmy asked, his voice quiet. The status of their relationship was a bit of a blur. Most of the time they were just friends, but they had kissed and they would sometimes stay the night in each other’s bed, mostly when one of them was upset or hurt. It was something they never discussed, but were both comfortable with.

Alastair turned his head and kissed Jimmy’s temple. “Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Changed my username from Fidodido to AgreedEquation. Mainly to have the same username for different websites (and also because a friend told me that she thought it said dildo at the end XD).


End file.
